Amor y bodas
by Mariposa Nightmare
Summary: Que pasa cuando Murdoc pide matrimonio a 2D?
1. Chapter 1

_Hey chicos hola a todos, sé que no he dado señales de vida en 2 meses pero eso es simple, mi compu murió luego yo me moría en la escuela con maderas. Pero estoy aquí con un fic al 14 de febrero; por parte del grupo de Studoc en FB. Esto es para todos aquellos que les gusta la pareja y pasaron un lindo/feo San Valentin. Sin más que reportar gracias por leer._

**Petición **

Trabajar en un álbum era una de las cosas más divertidas y abrumadoras que Noodle había experimentado; siempre con nuevos videos, ideas locas de Jamie y Damon y sobre todo pasar más tiempo con su "familia". Pasar tiempo con ellos, a cualquier hora que tuviera libre por la universidad era sencillamente genial.

Todo era genial, Russel comenzó a controlar su gigantismo y a comer un poco menos; ella casi terminaba sus estudios; tenían casa de nuevo y por sobre todo Murdoc y 2D comenzaron con lo que ella llamaba "tener una relación más dulce" ósea que habían aceptado que tenían una relación más que de compañeros de banda ¡e incluso tenían citas! Eso era una cosa increíble.

El ambiente era muy bueno para trabajar, o por lo menos hasta hace unos días lo era. Había algo extraño en Murdoc desapareciendo por escusas que por más rebuscadas que sonaran, no concordaban con él y Stuart estaba algo más deprimido.

Pero eso no era una cosa en la que ella, por más que quisiera pudiera intervenir. A pesar que ella había sido testigo de varias cosas que el bajista de la banda había hecho desde hace semanas.

La primera vez que vio algo sospechoso fue hace un mes.

:_:_:_:_:_:Flash back:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

_La noche era tormentosa, y la mescla de relámpagos y truenos no le permitía dormir; seguía acurrucada en su cama, sin poder conciliar el sueño. Con los ojos cerrados, pero con la mente despierta, la japonesa luchaba para dejar de oír los ruidos de afuera._

_Pero uno llamo su atención_

_-Puta madre! –Murdoc, afuera dl edificio- Ya te lo dije te pagare hasta en dos semanas!- sus ojos se abrieron para toparse con la ventana._

_Eso llamo la atención de la chica de pelo violeta. Saco todas las mantas que traía encima y como pudo n medio de la oscuridad, acomodo sus pantuflas en sus pies y se encamino a la fuente más cercana de donde provenía el ruido. _

_Con cautela, procuro quedar en frente de la ventana, el frio la hizo cubrirse a si misma con sus brazos; la lluvia estaba a todo y vio como el bajista del grupo se encontraba fuera, discutiendo con una dama de aspecto extraño; Ella estaba minifalda y botas de tacón, con una blusa que hacía que la lluvia jugara con la transparencia; todo esto complementado por una gabardina que la cabria hasta los tobillos y un paraguas tan negro como sus cabellos._

_Noodle no era ingenua, y sabía que el bajista no era de fiar…En otras palabras Murdoc estaba con una prostituta._

_:_:_:_:_:_:Fin del flash back:_:_:_:_:_:_:_

Por más que ella estuviera indignada, no iba a ir corriendo con 2D a contarle lo que vio le rompería el corazón y aunque las cosas entre él y Murdoc habían estado tensas, quiso pensar que solo había mal entendido lo que ella había visto, y que el tiempo le daría la razón; que Murdoc no engañaba a Stuart.

Pero se equivocó; después de unos cuantos días otro suceso paso

_:_:_:_:_:_:_:Flash back:_:_:_:_:_:_:_

_Eran cerca de las doce del día, estaba sola en casa los chicos habían ido a hablar con Damon sobre algunas cosas sobre el nuevo disco y ella acababa de llegar de la escuela. Todo indicaba que iba a ser silo una tarde normal. Pero entonces el timbre sonó; pensó que si acaso serían más cosas para las sesiones de fotos pero encontró a otra cosa en la puerta, con todo y botas._

_-Hola pequeña, no se encontrara Mudz por aquí?- Pregunto con cierto tono de dulzura en su voz, lo que no implico que la japonesa no supiera muy bien que decir_

_-etto el no esta de momento_

_La mujer dejo de lado su cara dulce, para pasar a una un tanto más molesta_

_Ese idiota!- refunfuño para sacar de su cartera un paquete de cigarrillos y encender uno de ellos; esa mujer era demasiado sexy _

_La mujer saco un poco de humo por la boca y luego vio de nuevo a la chica pequeña para decir- ¿Podrías darle un paquete por mi?_

_Claro- dijo dudosa la más joven _

_La hermosa mujer saco de su cartera un pequeño paquete, envuelto en el típico papel sepia de mensajería, la mujer lo extendió hacia Noodle y esta lo tomo._

_Dile a Murdoc que si quiere más de mi me page en tiempo, y que venga a mi casa cuando llegue- tras eso desapareció rumbo a la calle dejando a la chica peli violeta con más preguntas que respuestas._

_Pasaron bastante horas hasta que los chicos llegaron; pero se veía que no estaba nadie de humor; el baterista se había ido a su cuarto de inmediato y en cuanto a los otros dos._

_ -Eres un idiota!_

_ -Lo dices como si tu fueras algo más que una cara bonita dolor de cara!-respondió el satanista._

_ -Hazme un favor y no me hables hasta que te deje la menopausia – y con eso 2D salió de la entrada de la casa e imitando a Russel se encerró en su habitación, dejando al bajista con una mano en la cara tratando de calmarse._

_La japonesa, recordó entonces el paquete_

_Murdoc-san…- el mencionado volteo en dirección a la chica_

_Ahora no Noods- respondió tratando de do sacar lo poco que quedaba de ira contra la chica_

_Es que dejaron un paquete para ti - Murdoc cambio de inmediato su semblante y vio fijamente a la chica, para luego observar el pequeño paquete que sostenía en sus delicadas manos._

_¿Lo dejo una mujer en minifalda?- tomo el paquete espero respuesta _

_Ehh si, y dijo que fueras a su casa- _

_Está bien Noods muchas gracias- guardo el paquete en algún punto de su chamarra y agrego – Noodle linda, hazme un favor y no menciones nada de esto a los chicos; están algo sensibles _

_:_:_:_:_:_:_:fin del flash back:_:_:_:_:_:_:_

La escena la había perturbado demasiado, y tal parecía que la relación de sus compañeros estaba más tensa que nunca. Y con el asunto de la prostituta que iba y venía a escondidas durante las semanas pasadas, sentía que estaba encubriendo a Murdoc demasiado, pero eso no le incumbía a ella.

Suspiro una vez más, volviendo a la realidad inmediata.

Vio por enésima vez aquella partitura, ya la había tocado bastante bien las primeras veces. No era una canción demasiado complicada para su gusto; y los demás parecían estar igual que ella, por no mencionar que también estaban bastante cansados, habían ensayado desde hace cinco horas la misma canción y quizás lo harían un par de veces más.

Y así comenzaron otro ensayo, Russel comenzó con un suave ritmo seguido por la japonesa y el hombre de piel verdosa; todo iba bien la parte de 2D era muy corta en la canción pero lo compensaba el teclado.

La melodía se vio interrumpida por la parte del bajo

-No no no

-Creo que necesito mis pastillas ahora

-Está bien, vamos por las pastillas

Caminaron despacio, uno por el dolor punzante en la cabeza y el otro solo por no molestar a su compañero, los otros dos miembros de la banda se quedaron atrás tomando un descanso de la repetitiva melodía.

Caminaron un corto tramo a la cocina, de inmediato 2D busco sus pastillas pero lo más que llego a encontrar fueron los frascos de las mismas, vacíos. No recordaba que se hubieran acabado tan rápido.

Miro a su pareja quien lo veía desde una silla en el pequeño comedor, sonriendo con sus dientes puntiagudos ; en definitiva ese hombre tramaba algo, pero su migraña no le dejo seguir pensando en eso.

-Hey dolor de cara!

-…?

-Creo que tengo algunas de tus pastillas en mi habitación, vamos por ellas- dijo y casi a rastras llevo al cantante escaleras arriba a su habitación. 2D se sentía algo extraño nunca entraba a la habitación de su "novio" a no ser que fuera una emergencia.

Pero no pudo seguir en su indecisión debida a que el hombre de piel verde prácticamente lo empujo adentro; y para su sorpresa el lugar no era el desastre de siempre, estaba bastante limpio e incluso no había ningún circulo de invocación en el piso (o pared).

-Oh! Esta muy limpio!

-Si si, limpie un poco por que no encontraba algo, en fin- respondió para lanzarle a su cantante la botella de medicamentos- toma una pastilla y sigamos practicando.

El cantante abrió el frasco, metiendo sus largos dedos en el recipiente, la voz de Murdoc lo llamo de nuevo.

-Ten cuidado ve antes de tomarlas- eso fue extraño, desde cuando Murdoc le daba consejos de medicinas?

Y como si fuera una predicción, sus dedos encontraron algo que no era una píldora o un contenedor con sales que evitaran la humedad; lo saco con cuidado y lo que observo lo dejo sin aliento. Un fino anillo plateado, con un bello diamante, brillante cual estrella engarzado en una montura que tenía alrededor de seis o siete puntos de diamante incrustados.

-Mur..doc, ¿Qué es esto?- dijo con tono asustado, con crecientes punzadas de dolor en su cráneo. El hombre de ojos café se acercó lentamente a él, tomando el anillo entre sus largos y huesudos dedos.

-2D escúchame bien, muchas chicas en el mundo quisieran oírme decirles esto- tras mencionar esto puso una rodilla en el suelo limpio de su habitación, tomando la mano derecha de su cantante- Stuart, ¿Me harías en maldito favor de seguir siendo mi cantante para siempre?

La cabeza del cantante no pudo estas peor, la migraña, las luces de colores y luego La sonrisa de Murdoc pidiéndole matrimonio; colapso en menos tiempo del que el bajista pudo reaccionar a atraparlo.

Todo se volvió oscuro por un momento, la tranquilidad reino y su cabeza dejo de doler tanto ; un agradable descanso que duro unos instantes antes de escuchar la voz de sus amigos.

_.entonces ¿no lo estabas engañando?_

_-¡no! ¡Solo estuve negociando el puto anillo de compromiso!_

_-Pero ¿por que con esa prostituta?_

_-Es una amiga, bueno no tan amiga, pero trabaja en el emporio de las joyas y con otras pendejadas por el estilo y necesitaba un anillo_

_-y las peleas que tenían ¿por qué eran? _

_-Eso pasa cuando, no se gordo ¿Desaparezco de la nada y lo evito? Obviamente se enojo _

_-Hey chicos miren se está despertando _

Sus fracturados ojos, con una imagen difusa identificaron a los miembros de su banda todos alrededor de el en su cuarto, y el estando acortado en la cama con una compresa de hielo en la cabeza , trato de incorporarse un poco sobre la cama. Pero fue detenido por la firme mano de Russel .

-No te sobre esfuerces, te diste duro en la cabeza

-¡Toshi!- sonrió la única chica- ¡nos tenías preocupados!- Dijo para luego ser empujada por el bajista, quien lo veía con ojos de furia.

-Idiota como te puedes desmayar en un momento asi! ¡Y sin darme una respuesta!- le grito, podía sentir como su migraña quería regresar.

-Pero eso pasa cuando duele demasiado Murdoc!- respondió en su defensa, Russel y Noodle se miraron con complicidad para después salir discretamente dejándolos solos de nuevo.

El silencio reino nuevamente.

Murdoc, subió a la cama quedando recostado al lado del ojinegro.

-Y bien?, que me respondes dolor de cara?- pregunto volteando la cabeza ligeramente al lado del cantante, Stuart sonrió.

-Acepto, quiero estar a tu lado siempre – respondió mientras se acercaba ligeramente y le daba un beso a su pareja.

-.-.-.-.-. extra.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Parecía que Noodle iba a morir de felicidad por el anillo, incluso más que el propio cantante; pero eso era propio de una veinteañera cuando veía el primer añillo de compromiso de alguien. Así que propiamente tenia acaparada a 2D en su habitación admirando la pequeña joya.

-Oh! 2D es un anillo hermoso!- casi grito mientras veía la mano del peliazul, en definitiva Murdoc se había lucido.

-Gracias Noods-

-no puedo esperar por ver el vestido que usaras! – tras ese comentario, el cantante dejo de sonreir, después de todo él era el que usaba un anillo de diamante.


	2. Papeleo parte uno

**Se que esta corto pero recuerden que estoy haciendo proyectos, recen por mi pobre alma atormentada por diseño. Esto va dedicado a Xiunaxi por su cumpleaños!**

**Feliz cumpleaños!**

**Papeleo parte uno **

La casa estaba peor que nunca en el poco tiempo que llevaban en ella; todo lo que pudiera ser un mueble o bien alguna taxidermia de Russel se encontraba en un montón de objetos.

La sala de estar, la cocina, todo el tramo de las escaleras a la planta alta de la casa, encontraba completamente lleno con basura en general; las maldiciones en el aire sonaban al por mayor, siendo la mayoría del bajista con sus constantes a accidentes con los objetos dejados en el piso.

En la habitación del peliazul el ambiente no era muy diferente de lo que era en el resto de la casa. La base de la cama estaba volteada, el colchón a un lado de la pared junto a bolsas con basura, en medio de todo el caos el cantante estaba acariciando su sien conteniendo el ataque de migraña.

Llevaban todo el día buscando sus actas de nacimiento, por no decir que la que buscaban era solo la del cantante; después de todo era solo eso lo que los separaba de tener la boda que con tantos trabajos habían planeado; en algún punto pensó que Murdoc la había escondido para evitar la boda en un tipo de "lapsus" de arrepentimiento, pero al ver que estaba buscándola igual de desesperado que el, simplemente su cabeza dejo la idea.

Las cosas estaban algo fuera de control desde que se habían comprometido, por no decir que las hordas de fans y paparazis estaban siempre al pendiente de sus movimientos respecto al nuevo disco; si se enteraran de la boda antes que se diera el anuncio oficial no sería nada bueno.

Salió de su habitación en busca de su pareja.

-Puta madre! Quien dejo los instrumentos en la escalera!- grito el bajista, acompañado por los ruidos de los instrumentos golpeándose unos con otros. El peli azul suspiro cansado.

-Fuiste tú Murdoc!- respondió la voz de la única mujer en la casa; 2D asomo su cabeza al pasillo revelando a un bajista muy golpeado en el descanso de la escalera, sabía que eso no le haría mucho daño a Murdoc, pero aun así no podía evitar preocuparse por él. Bajo las escaleras apresurándose a tomar la verdosa mano de su pareja para incorporarlo de nuevo.

Murdoc se sacudió las ropas de todo el polvo adquirido de la basura a su alrededor; el cantante se limitó a verlo. El bajista al terminar miro al más alto.

-2D se acabó, vamos a casa de tus padres por tu acta de nacimiento- sentencio con voz seria. El aludido se congelo en su lugar.

-Pero…

-¿Pero qué?

-No podemos mejor pedirla por correo?

-Puta madre! ¡¿Te quieres casar o no?!- grito el de piel verde provocando que el cantante se cubriera de un posible golpe; Murdoc contuvo si ira (Debía hacerlo solo faltaba que le imputaran cargos por violencia a su pareja… de nuevo)

-Si, si quiero pero…

-…-

-No creo que sea muy buena idea ir hasta haya…- Bajo sus brazos a nivel de su pecho, el otro hombre si acerco mas a su pareja y lo vio con ojos acusadores.

-… y por qué dices eso cara de dolor?- aprovechando su proximidad a la pared, tomo control de la situación llevando al peliazul a esta acorralándolo de poco en poco.

-…es que…yo no…- Stuart sentía que el espacio se reducía cada vez más.

-tu no…-Murdoc acerco su cara a la del otro chico un poco más.

-No les he dicho nada a mis padres respecto a que nosotros estábamos saliendo ni que estamos comprometidos, o que faltan semanas para la boda …no me mates!

-…- se alejó solo un poco, dejando que 2D callera nervioso al piso.

El cantante no entendía que había pasado, hubiera jurado que su prometido iba a darle por lo menos un buen golpe; pero en vez de eso se había puesto a buscar algo en la parte de debajo de aquella casa.

-2D baja ahora y trae un abrigo!- grito el chico no tardo en obedecer pese a que entendía a donde iban , al tiempo que el bajista tomaba las llaves del stylo para luego agregar -Nos vamos el resto del día Noods, estas encargada!

-traigan la cena cuando lleguen!

Tras esto, Murdoc espero en el lumbral de la puerta a que su pareja llegara; suspiro fuertemente, sintiendo como con el clima aun fresco en el ambiente y un paquete de cigarrillos en la vieja chaqueta el aguantaría lo que fuera que le preocupara a su cantante.


	3. Papeleo parte dos

**Papeleo parte dos**

Se encontraba justo en frente de la puerta de entrada; el lugar donde vivían sus padres. Tenía un presentimiento de que no iría bien que Murdoc lo acompañara, por lo que ahora se encontraba en el viejo Stylo, cabe mencionar que con las llaves listas para arrancar en cualquier momento.

-Mierda ya toca!- grito desde el auto el bajista; el peli azul sabía que debía de hacerlo si quería pasar.

Sin más, toco la vieja puerta de madera causando un ruido seco y hueco tras su contacto; aguanto un poco la respiración cuando escucho los paso tras de ella. Si estaba en lo correcto quien lo residiría era su padre.

\- Quién es?- pregunto una voz detrás de la puerta, muchísimo más grave y menos armoniosa que la del cantante.

\- Soy yo Stu!- tras responder la puerta se abrió de golpe para mostrar a un hombre mayor con gafas; con la complexión del cantante y casi de la misma altura

\- ¡Hijo!- salto de emoción aquel hombre abrazando al peli azul, que devolvió el abrazo.

\- ¡Hola papa!

\- ahh Stu!-grito una voz desde el interior de la casa-Por fin nos visitas!.. Veo que te trajo ese indeseable- dijo apretando los dientes la señora Pot, que salía detrás de su marido; Murdoc los vio e hico una seña para saludarlos, la cual no fue correspondida.

Stuard suspiro, las cosas ya iban mal.

\- Si de hecho… mama hay algo que quería decirles pero necesito que se sienten- los padres del peliazul se miraron confundidos; pero pasaron a la sala con el cantante cerrando la puerta con un sonoro golpe; era obvio que no querían que el satanista se le ocurriera entrar

\- Bueno, pero después debemos hablar de cómo echar a ese odioso satanista de aquí, preferente mente de tu vida también.

\- lo que diré tiene que ver algo con lo de mi estilo de vida

\- Enserio? Que ocurre hijo

\- Mama, papa yo… me voy a casar

La reacción fue un rotundo alboroto por parte de la señora Pot, y su esposo en contraste sonreía de manera más apacible

-Oh cariño! Por fin sentaras cabeza! Y dime quien es la afortunada, es esa chica Paula con la que salías? O no quizás es Jesica!? Ella es tan adorable- gritaba la mujer con animosidad en la voz. 2d trago duro, ya sabía para donde iría la cosa.

-Bueno, es alguien que ya conocen pero… es muy agradable cuando sabes cómo es realmente…después de un tiempo- dijo entrecortadamente.

-Ahh debemos de presentarla con todo el pueblo, todos ya pensaban que no te casarías; de seguro querrás los anillos de bodas de tus abuelos iré por ellos!- la mujer salió corriendo rumbo a la parte alta de la casa; dejando a un Stuart bastante incomodo en la sala, en frente de su padre, quien solo sonreía levemente.

-….

-y bien?

-Qué?

-Quien es la chica afortunada, debe de ser muy guapa

-Podríamos decir que de cierta manera su estilo es único… no es exactamente una belleza pero puedo asegurar que me ama- dijo, la cabeza estaba dándole vueltas, en que se había metido, ahora pensaban que se casaría con una chica -Papa...necesito una cosa para lo del registro civil, una partida de nacimiento- hablo de nuevo- crees que me puedan dar una

\- Claro, mmm…recuerdo que había un par por el mueble del comedor; vamos

Desde su llegada, él se sentía algo incómodo, y su padre no ayudaba mucho aminorar esa sensación; caminaron un poco al comedor pero su padre se detuvo de un momento a otro, tomándolo desprevenido y por consecuencia chocando con la espalda de su padre.

-Sabes hijo, está bien tener miedo de la aprobación de todos por una decisión asi; yo lo tuve cuando dije que me casaba con tu mama; pero soy tu padre y te apoyare, considéralo un poco Stu-

Seguido de estas palabras el señor Pot fue directo al mueble ya mencionado y comenzo a buscar papel, tras papel.

Pa- dijo nerviosamente el más joven- Creo que no les gustara la persona con la que me voy a casar; no es perfecta, tiene muchos defectos, y significaría mucho para mí que si mama y tú no les agrada; simplemente me dieran mi acta de nacimiento.

-Mientras que tú ames a tu pareja y te amen todo estará bien, y no debes de preocuparte a nosotros no nos debe de interesar eso; eres nuestro hijo- le entrego los papeles y luego lo agrazo- Aunque no sé cómo reaccione tu madre cuando se entere de que te casas con ese paria que te atropello.

-…! ¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Bromeas no? En el momento en que ese idiota esta tan callado y tan lejos, listo para huir y no lo hace sin ti me dio bastantes pistas. Además no has querido hablar de "tu chica" por qué no hay tal.

-Papa, debo de decirte que eres muy bueno en ver detalles

-¿Por qué crees que cambie el apellido familiar? Nadie aquí es un idiota.

-Entonces, puedo contar que no trataras de que no me case verdad?

-See, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de tu mama

-Y como le diremos que me voy a casar con Murdoc?

-Que tú que?!- la señora Pot, ahora en el comedor, sostenía una caja apenas podía estar en pie

-Oh no- susurro el padre mientras veía como su esposa estaba a punto de colapsar, rápidamente hizo que se sentara en una de las sillas del comedor

-Eso no es posible, porque con él?!

-Por qué lo amo, y él me ama

-Pe pero es un satanista! que no recuerdas todo el daño que te ha hecho? te secuestro en una isla !

-Lo se no creas que se me olvida, pero hicimos hermosa música juntos. es una buena persona cuando lo llegan a conocer de verdad- argumento, mientras posaba sus manos en el comedor. La mujer por su parte comenzó a pasar de la desaprobación a la ira.

-Stuart no entiendes, que tal si simplemente te mata para alguna de sus estupideces!

-No lo haría, lo conozco suficientemente bien para saber que no trataría de hacerme ningún daño.

La señora Pot no se contuvo mas con la fuerza que la ira le daba se puso de pie; y grito.

-No te puede ofrecer nada, no tendrás hijos, jamás podrás tener una vida estable; necesitas a alguien mejor- termino tratando de recuperar el aliento, si seguían Stu con esa idiota idea la terminaría matando.

-No creas que solo porque me digas eso cambiare de opinión; esta es mi decisión no la tuya; y aunque no lo quieras me casare con el- termino gritando; su madre enojada fue enfrente de él solo para darle una bofetada-… mama

-Si te casas con el, no nos vuelvas a hablar- los ojos negros de 2D se llenaron rápidamente de agua salada; y su mano izquierda fue a su cara mientras que la otra tomaba los documentos.

-...- no respondió a eso, no volvería a responderle a su madre jamás; camino a paso veloz por entre la sala para tomar su abrigo y salir por la puerta rumbo a donde se encontraba el bajista.

:_:_:_:_:_:

Murdoc observo como su querido cantante llegaba al auto, poniéndose su x en el trayecto; apago el cigarrillo en la nieve que había en espejo lateral. En cuanto Stuart subió al auto vio como una marca roja estaba aún palpitante en su cara, los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas.

-Vámonos de aquí

-2D

-Por favor Murdoc solo vámonos.

\- Esta bien, lo que tú digas baby

El Stylo arranco en medio de la nieve, marcando las huellas de neumático firmemente al pasar; con el cantante peli azul conteniendo las lágrimas y apoyando su mejilla herida contra la ventanilla fría del auto

:::::::::::::::Extra::::::::::::::

Mientras tanto en otro punto de Inglaterra

-Oh claro que si Damon estas invitado con toda tu familia a la boda, no Murdoc no te va a golpear por lo de Plastic Beach, claro también Jamie también- respondió la chica japonesa mientras tomaba anotaciones.-Solo debo de mover a un par de personas de la mesa y ya…que? Quieres que invitemos al resto de Blur? Mmm quizás tengan que cenar en la cosían pero veremos que hacer…

-Noodle pide una pizza!

-Cuando termine de hablar Russel- hizo una pausa- entonces volvemos a quienes invitar… Damon que no Lou Reed ya había muerto? Claro que no, estoy segura que Del no va a aparecer con su banda de amigos muertos a la boda, creo…


End file.
